Sump pumps are typically used to pump unwanted fluids out of a location. Sump pump systems implement pump switching devices to activate and deactivate the pump as needed. Typical pump switching devices use sensing methods such as floatation based switches with tethered electrical cords, floats guided by rods, or orienting devices to indicate when to activate and deactivate the pump.
Many of the switching devices that are actuated by vertically moving floats are limited in longevity and durability due to mechanical breakdown of the actuating components. An inherent problem with tethered switches is that they must pivot at a tether point. In order to increase the pumping differential, the tethered cord length must be increased, which makes the system prone to entanglement or hang-up in close spaces. In addition, because of dirt, grit, and debris in the environment to which the sump pump system is typically exposed, other types of switching devices, such as but not limited to, capacitive, optical, or pressure based sensing switches, are often prone to inoperability due to fouling on the surface of the device. Moreover, another limiting factor for many of the typical solid state electronic switches used in pump switching devices is that solid state switches experience significant heat build-up. If the heat is not dissipated, it can result in the pump switching device failing to operate properly.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved and effective pump switching configuration for sump pumps and similar systems.